French lessons
by Me A Genius
Summary: One-shot smut story. Spencer tutor Emily in French.


Spencer and Emily took French class but for Spencer she has been learning French since she was five years old. Emily is struggling to learn French, she needs to pass the class to stay on the swim team.

Emily and Spencer are in French class taking an exam and Emily knows she will fail. Thirty minutes after taking the exam the teacher grades the exam then gives it back to the students.

''Spencer good job.'' The teacher said and Spencer passed the exam.

''How did I do?'' Emily said.

''You need to practice more.'' The teacher and Emily failed the exam then Emily sigh.

The teacher starts to teach and Emily can't focus right now and she looks at Spencer and she is focus in class. Class is over then Spencer and Emily go to lunch with Aria and Hanna.

''Spencer I need you to tutor me in French.'' Emily said.

''Mr. Deneuve can tutor you.'' Spencer said.

''I don't want him to tutor me. I want you to tutor me please I can buy you coffee.'' Emily said giving Spencer the puppy eyes.

''Okay I will tutor you in French.'' Spencer said and Emily smiles then kiss Spencer's cheek and her face turns red.

''So after school I have swim practice then at six I come over?'' Emily said.

''Yeah that's good.'' Spencer said.

After school Spencer hang out with Hanna and Aria for a bit and Emily is at swim practice. Later Hanna went to meet up with Caleb and Aria went to Ezra's place then Spencer goes home.

Spencer took a shower now she is just wearing a towel around her body and she starts to sing.

 _You don't need no big production_

 _The synth and just my voice is fine. Yeah_

 _You don't need to wear your makeup_

 _Oh na na_

 _No need to mess with God's design, you're just so simple and sweet_

''Nice singing voice.'' Emily said holding two cups of coffee and Spencer turns around and blush.

''W-w-when did you get here?'' Spencer said.

''I knocked on the door for the past five minutes. I came in and you started to sing, do you like someone?'' Emily said.

''You can wait in the living room while I get dressed.'' Spencer said.

''Okay and I think you do have a crush on someone.'' Emily said smiling and goes downstairs.

Spencer go downstairs and Emily is sitting on the sofa reading the text book. But Emily doesn't notice Spencer came downstairs, so Spencer gets an idea to scare Emily.

''BOO!'' Spencer said behind Emily then she gets scared.

''AHH!'' Emily yelled moving away from the sofa and she see Spencer laughing.

''So priceless I couldn't resist.'' Spencer said laughing.

''Not funny! I almost got a heart attack.'' Emily said.

''It was funny but I really couldn't resist.'' Spencer said smiling and Emily playfully smack Spencer's arm.

''I'm mad at you.'' Emily said.

''Don't be mad and you won't be mad at me forever. Come on let's study.'' Spencer said pulling Emily closer to her.

''Alright let's study but I'm still mad at you.'' Emily said.

''I know you won't be mad at me for long.'' Spencer said opening her text book.

''So who do you have a crush on?'' Emily said.

''I will tell you later but now let's study.'' Spencer said.

They start to study and Spencer teach Emily how to pronounce the words. But Emily is still struggling to pronounce the words, and Spencer tries to think of an idea.

''Je m'appelle? What does that mean in English.'' Spencer said and Emily starts to think.

''My name is?'' Emily said.

''Good. Parlez-vous anglais?'' Spencer said.

''Umm I don't know that one.'' Emily said.

''Listen carefully. Parlez-vous anglais?'' Spencer said it twice.

''I don't know I give up.'' Emily said.

''Alright how about this one. Je ne parle pas bien français?'' Spencer said.

''French something?'' Emily said.

''Come on Emily focus.'' Spencer said.

''I know I know but it's hard.'' Emily said.

''Je ne parle pas bien français means I do not speak French well. Parlez-vous anglais? Means do you speak English?'' Spencer said.

''This is hard I give up.'' Emily said.

''Don't give up and I have an idea.'' Spencer said.

''Tell me.'' Emily said.

''Okay for every question you answer right I will take off my clothes one by one. Good?'' Spencer said.

''Y-y-yeah it's good.'' Emily said smiling.

''Okay read the text book for twenty minutes then close it.'' Spencer said and Emily nods.

Emily starts to read the text book for twenty minutes then put the text book away.

''Are you ready?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah I'm ready.'' Emily said and they smile at each other.

''Comment allez-vous? Tell me what it means.'' Spencer said and Emily starts to think.

''Umm, comment allez-vous? Means how are you?'' Emily said.

''Bien. And you said correctly.'' Spencer said and starts to unbutton her shirt.

''Bonne nuit?'' Spencer said.

''That's easy bonne nuit means goodnight?'' Emily said biting her bottom lip.

''Bien.'' Spencer said and unbuttons the rest of her shirt.

''This is really fun.'' Emily said.

''We will see how far you will get. Désolé?'' Spencer said.

''Park?'' Emily said.

''Wrong, désolé means sorry.'' Spencer and starts to re-button her shirt.

''Damn I had a feeling it meant sorry but I thought it was wrong.'' Emily said.

''Yeah right. Okay next one, bien merci?'' Spencer said.

''Bien, merci means good thank you?'' Emily said and Spencer nods.

''Bien.'' Spencer said and starts to un-button her shirt. Emily can see Spencer's blue lace bra and Emily likes the view.

''Cute bra.'' Emily said and they smile again.

''Comment vous appelez-vous?'' Spencer said and Emily starts to think for few seconds.

''Comment vous appelez-vous, means what is your name?'' Emily said.

''Correct.'' Spencer said and she takes off her shirt and throws it at Emily and they laugh.

''Où sont les toilettes?'' Spencer said.

''Où sont les toilettes? Where's the toilet?'' Emily said.

''Correct. So far you are getting good.'' Spencer said and she starts to unzip her jeans and Emily starts to smirk.

''I thought you would take off your jeans.'' Emily said laughing.

''Why you want me to take off my jeans so badly?'' Spencer said.

''No reason.'' Emily lied.

''Okay next one. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui parle anglais?'' Spencer said.

''Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui parle anglais? The answer is, is there someone here who speaks English?'' Emily said.

''I thought you wasn't going to get that one.'' Spencer said. Spencer takes off her blue skinny jeans and has on black panties then Emily licks her lips.

''You will take off your bra and panties too?'' Emily said.

''Maybe.'' Spencer said.

''Okay let's make a give me a hard one and if I get it right then you take off your bra and panties, deal?'' Emily said.

''And if you get it wrong?'' Spencer said.

''What do you want?'' Emily said.

''You take off your clothes so that we are even.'' Spencer said.

''Deal.'' Emily said.

''Je suis en amour avec vous depuis notre première rencontre, mais je craignais de vous dire. Mes sentiments pour vous ne quittaient jamais, même quand je sortais avec d'autres personnes. Mais je veux vraiment être avec vous parce que je ne peux pas prendre plus, je ne veux pas vous voir dater d'autres personnes. Même si vous ne vous sentez pas de la même manière son amende, mais je viens de vous dire comment je me sens.'' Spencer said.

''I feel the same way, I feel have strong feelings for you.'' Emily said.

''You understood?'' Spencer said.

''Not really but some words I did understand and the other words I don't know what it means. But I really like you and I was scare to do anything about it because I don't want to lose our friendship.'' Emily said.

Spencer kiss Emily then Emily pull Spencer closer to her. The kiss is passionate then Spencer starts to kiss Emily's neck.

''Wait.'' Emily said.

''Yeah?'' Spencer said.

''Are you sure about this?'' Emily said putting her hand on Spencer's chest.

''Yeah I'm sure. Je t'aime Emily.'' Spencer said.

''Je t'aime Spencer.'' Emily said and she kiss Spencer.

''Let's go to my room.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah.'' Emily said and they go upstairs.

Emily and Spencer kiss each other than Spencer starts to take off Emily's shirt. Spencer starts to kiss Emily's neck going down to her chest, Emily unclip Spencer's bra and throws it on the floor. Emily starts to unzip her jeans then takes off her panties and jeans. Emily and Spencer kiss again their tongues fight for dominance, Emily takes off her bra and push Spencer on the bed. Emily gets on top of Spencer and starts to kiss chest then starts to suck on her breasts, Spencer starts to moan.

Emily starts to rub Spencer's clit and she starts to move her hips. Spencer starts to moan more and Emily doesn't stop rubbing her clit, then Emily suck on her breasts again.

Emily slide two fingers inside Spencer and her fingers start to move fast. Spencer hold on to the bed sheets tight and starts to moan Emily's name over and over. Emily starts to kiss her neck and her fingers are still inside Spencer going deep and fast.

''Fuck me Em.'' Spencer moans.

''Oh I will.'' Emily said with a smirk.

Emily leave two big hickeys on Spencer's neck. Emily starts to kiss Spencer's stomach going down and Emily starts to kiss her thighs. Emily spread Spencer's thighs wide and starts to eat her out. Spencer starts to moan and she arch her back while holding on Emily's hair tight.

''Fuck!'' Spencer moans.

Emily put her hands on Spencer's thighs holding her down and she push her tongue deep inside. Emily doesn't stop until Spencer cum and Emily starts to kiss her thighs again. Spencer is breathing hard and she smiles at Emily.

''You taste good.'' Emily said smiling.

''That was hot.'' Spencer said breathing hard.

Emily starts to finger her again this time Spencer moans louder. Emily doesn't stop fingering her then she puts her tongue inside again. Spencer dig her nails into Emily's shoulder and Spencer cum again.

''Fuck I can't feel my legs.'' Spencer said breathing hard.

''Wanna rest?'' Emily said lying next to Spencer.

''Nope, now it's your turn.'' Spencer said kissing Emily.

Spencer gets on top of Emily and she squeeze Emily's breasts hard and Emily put her hands on Spencer's ass. Spencer starts to grind on her and she starts to suck on Emily's breasts and flicks her nipples with her tongue. Spencer starts to go down and lick Emily's pussy and she can taste that Emily is wet, Spencer put Emily's right leg on her shoulder. Spencer put her tongue inside of Emily and move her tongue up and down fast.

''Oh my god!'' Emily moans and arch her back.

Emily cum but Spencer doesn't stop she keeps moving her tongue inside Emily again. Spencer put right hand on Emily's breasts and starts to squeeze little bit hard and Emily loved it. Emily cum again but Spencer doesn't stop.

''Spence I can't keep going on.'' Emily breathing hard and Spencer lay next to her.

''How was it.'' Spencer said.

''The best.'' Emily said kissing Spencer.

''Wanna go on a date tomorrow night?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah I do.'' Emily said and they kiss again.

Later that night Emily sleep over at Spencer's house and they watch movies and eat junk together and they cuddle while watching the movies. Emily and Spencer can't stop smiling at each other.


End file.
